Roman
Roman is a blond haired, blue eyed boy, whom Ever Bloom meets at school in Blue Moon. At first Ever is very suspicious of this handsome young man. her suspicions are confirmed when he confesses he is a rouge Immortal. He was one of the orphans that Damen turned into an immortal. He loved Drina Auguste, Damen Auguste's ex-wife, and when she was killed by Ever, sought out revenge. Whenever he talks to Ever, it chills her to the bone. He shares history class with her and has a "lilting accent" which Ever claims he has in Shadowland when he speaks to her mind. When Damen, along with the whole student body, are suddenly calling Ever a freak, ''it turns out that Roman is to blame. He put the whole school against Ever and controls them like puppets. Ever breaks the spell by shouting, "WAKE UP!" and clapping her hands three times. Damen is struck by a mysterious illness, causing him to age. Roman is the cause of this too. Ever ventures out to Ava, a physcic she met a her Halloween party, and not only finds that Ava took the elixir needed to heal Damen, but also took off without a trace. Conviced that she was confided with Roman, Ever runs up the stairs to Ava's "special room" where Ava supposedly had access to other demnsions. Roman is there blocking the door. He tricks her into thinking that he thought Damen killed Drina, not her. And along with that, he claimed he was in love with Drina, but she loved Damen, who only loved Ever. This, was true. Ever pleads him into believing her that ''she killed Drina, not Damen. Which she finally does. Roman then pretends not to know and says that Ever is just trying to protect Damen, even though he knows that Ever actually killed Drina. When he finally "believes" Ever he claims he didn't know, and that he would go retrieve the elixir right away. Which he did. Ever burst into Ava's "room" and found Damen dying on the futon. With Rayne caring for him. They were encircled with a circle that was made by Rayne to protect Damen from Roman. If Ever broke the circle, Roman could gain access to Damen as well. Rayne claimed that if Ever waited for Romy, her twin, that they could heal Damen. Of course, Ever knowing that Rayne had always been spiteful towards her, didn't believe her. Instead, when Roman came up with the antidote he conviced her that if she added her blood to mix, Damen would be healed. Ever then procceds to cut herself with scissors, nearly severing her arm in half. A "gush of blood" came out and Roman added it to the mix. Ever burst into the circle, despite Rayne's cries, and made Damen drink the mix. While it indeed healed Damen, when she added her blood that meant they could never touch, or else Damen would die. Realizing her mistake she says she will kill Roman. But he says he has the antidote to the antidote, and if she killed him she would never get it. Ever promises that she will get it as Roman leaves the room. Roman indeed has the tattoo of the Rouge Immortals. a snake biting its own tail that flashes in and out of view. He is devestatingly handsome (as all Immortals are) but strikes fear into Ever's core. Category:Characters Category:Immortals